Shawn Michaels's Bad Day
by The ultimate ladies man
Summary: Shawn's day starts off alright, until everything goes completely wrong. How will he get through this?


**SHAWN MICHAEL'S BAD DAY**

Disclaimer: All characters, likenesses, catchphrases, etc. etc. are property of World Wrestling Entertainment. No profit is to be made from this. EVER. Believe me, who would want to buy this crap? HBK rules!

"Ah, what a glorious day! The Lord must have made this day special." Shawn said to himself as he strutted into the arena. Clad in a black wife beater, jeans, cowboy boots and straw cowboy hat, it seemed like today could not go wrong. He was even dancing a little bit, as he strutted toward Diva's Champion, Maryse.

"Bonjoir Monsiour Michaels." The blonde diva greeted. Shawn took her hand, twirled her around, and tipped his hat. "Howdy miss." The Texan said, and continued on his way. He was unaware of the crush she had on him, and the character that she played on television made him convinced that she wasn't interested in an old cowboy like him, or anyone else besides herself. Besides, he was happily married, so the blonde diva was not even on his top ten thoughts. But nonetheless, she took notice of the twirl and the Southern manners, and swooned like a teenager.

"He touched moi! Oh, I think I am in ze love, no?"

Shawn continued to strut to his locker room, high fiving The Brian Kindrick and shaking hands with Dolph Ziggler.

"Dolph Ziggler." The young blonde man introduced himself.

"I know Dolph. I know." Shawn rolled his eyes.

Shawn continued on, strutting by Vince.

"Hiya Vince!" He said cheerily.

Vince sneered at him and grumbled something about "Degenerate" or something to that effect.

Shawn found the locker room, and hung up his bag and hat. He glanced at his watch.

"Hmmm…it's still early. Maybe I'll get some food at catering."

With that, he exited the locker room and went on a search to fill his empty belly.

"GRAMA DELLA DING DING! SCHNORFFF!" Umaga screamed as the head cook shook in terror.

"Look, what do you want? I'll make you anything! Just please, stop screaming!"

"NEELLA FELLA KIP KIP!"

Shawn entered the cafeteria in the nick of time. Umaga was on another rampage, a verbal one at that, brought on by a communication gap.

"Does anyone speak cannibal?" The head cook asked. The superstars in the cafeteria all shrugged.

"I do." Shawn spoke up. He headed over to Umaga.

"Goomba dela farilla sniffity sniff?" He asked.

Umaga, wide eyed, answered.

"Himpster chimminy chim chim cherroe!"

The cook, along with the rest of the superstars, were puzzled.

"What did he say?"

Shawn smiled.

"He just wanted a ham sandwich, with coleslaw on the side."

Umaga violently nodded his head, drooling.

The head cook surprised, uttered an "Oh", and began making Umaga's meal.

"Since when did you learn his language?" Triple H asked him as Shawn got in line behind him.

Shawn shrugged.

"Just took a lot of language courses on my time off."

"You're such a nerd."

"You should talk!"

Triple H flashed him a smug smile, which brought HBK to flash his own mocking one.

"Not even your smugness can bring me down today, buddy. I got a feeling that today is going to be great."

"What makes you say that?"

"I don't know. I just do."

"Well, Mr. Sunshine, you ready for our annual DX reunion tonight?"

Shawn gave a slight groan.

"Again? Why don't we just reunite for good like we did three years ago?"

"Because, my scruffy friend, we want the fans to beg for more. And besides, have you seen who we have to face tonight?"

"Yeah, Chris Jericho and Randy Orton. Two of the biggest sticks in the mud ever."

"Yeah, and two of the biggest dweebs on the face of the planet. It's time to show them a thing or two, DX style."

Shawn looked over at the end of the cafeteria, and saw Chris Jericho sitting alone, alone and bitter, munching on a taco salad. On the other end, he saw Randy Orton and his two cronies, Cody Rhodes and Ted Dibiase, discussing something.

"And for dessert, I would like a slice of AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAApple pie!........pie!"

"Jeez Kennedy, just shut up and order your food, would you?" Triple H asked, annoyed.

"Sorry chum, but this guy needs to know the food order from MMMMIII…."

His trademark yell was cut off from a taco salad, hitting him in the face.

"Knock it off, you loud mouth clown!" Jericho yelled.

Kennedy wiped off his face, and smirked.

"You know what, mister cook sir, give me the whole damn pie."

The cook handed him the pie, and as Jericho was heading out the door, he was stopped by Kennedy.

"Hey Y2JERK! Here's some Americana for ya!"

The pie flew, and hit Jericho in the face. The cafeteria begun a wave of laughter at Jericho's expense.

"You know something Kennedy…?"

"What's that Blondie?"

Jericho picked up a ketchup container.

"Hope you can "catch up" with me!"

The cafeteria groaned as Jericho squeezed the container at Kennedy. Kennedy ducked, and Triple H was hit. The superstars grew deadly silent as The Game wiped the tomato substance from his eyes.

"Well boys, you know what that means…"

FOOD FIGHT!

The superstars began an onslaught of food war, one that was grand with epic proportions. Triple H and Shawn Michaels took shelter behind a fallen table.

"Well Mr. Game, what should we do?" Shawn asked.

Triple H peeked around the table to see Kofi Kingston slam dunk a cake into Shelton Benjamin's face, and Charlie Haas place a banana peal in the pathway of one Santino Marella.

"Well Mr. Heartbreak, I suggest we fight back."

"With what?"

Triple H reached into his back pocket, and pulled out a can of whipped cream.  
"What was that doing in your pocket?" Shawn asked.

"Nothing really. You know the Boy Scout Motto: Be Prepared."

"Weirdo." Shawn muttered.

Triple H peeked around the table again.

"I'm going in." He proclaimed.

"Right behind you." Shawn said. But just then, as Shawn stood up, CM Punk tossed a plate of spaghetti at Shawn. It hit him in the face, and the sauce got in most of his hair. Shawn wiped the sauce from his eyes.

"Alright Punk. You can mess with me all you want…but NOBODY MESSES WITH THE DO!" He pointed at his head, and picked up a bowl of ice cream, and began chasing Punk.

"I'm sorry Shawn! I was aiming for JBL!"

"VENGENCE IS MINE!" Shawn screamed.

Just then, a thunderous voice boomed in the cafeteria.

"WHAT IN THE HELL IS THIS?!"

The voice belonged to one Vince Mcmahon, the owner of WWE. All the superstars stopped in their tracks.

"Who is responsible for this?! I demand that he, or she, step forward!"

The superstars stared at the floor. All except for Triple H and Shawn.

"You two. I bet it was you two that started this!"

"Well…not really Vince. You see…" Shawn started to explain.

"SHUT UP! No more excuses! I can see that you need to be taught a lesson Shawn."

Shawn looked indignant.

"Me? I didn't start this!"

"Why should I believe you? You spray painted my 30 million dollar plane! You have the track record of doing crap like this!"

"Hey Vince lay off him. He didn't…" Triple H started, but was cut off.

"SHUT UP! I'll deal with you later! But right now, Mr. Showstopper, for your punishment, instead of the DX reunion, you will be facing…THE BIG SHOW!"

The superstars gasped. Shawn, the veteran that he was, didn't show any fear.

"Fine." Shawn answered.

"And this match, will be a no disqualification match! That is all. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have some dry cleaning to pick up." And with that, Vince stormed out the door. The superstars began to clean themselves up, Shawn stood there, with spaghetti sauce dripping off of him.

"I'm sorry Shawn. I tried to tell him." Triple H explained.

"Don't worry about it. I was happy to take the heat. After all, you did that for me in Madison Square Garden, remember?"

Triple H nodded, smiling.

"But no DX tonight. That's disappointing, huh?" Shawn asked.

"Oh, don't worry. There'll still be a DX reunion. Maybe not tonight, but I'll make sure that Vince sticks to his promises the next time something like this happens."

"What? But Hunter…"

"Don't worry Shawn. Just leave everything to me."

Triple H patted Shawn on the back, and left the cafeteria.

"I hope you know what you're doing Hunter. And I hope that Vince will be in a better mood later tonight." Shawn thought to himself. This perfect day seemed to have some dents in it.

Shawn stepped out of the shower, and dried himself off. He put on his leather chap pants, knee pads, boots, and taped his wrists. He stretched on the locker room floor. His match with the Big Show wasn't for another hour and a half, but with a giant task ahead of him, he needed to be prepared. He stood up, and decided to do his ritual prayer in the hallway. He was walking down the hallway, and on the other side, he saw a certain blonde diva walk his way.

"Bonjoir Monsiour Michaels. Are vous preparing for ze wrestling match, yes?" Maryse asked, with a certain flirting tone of voice. Shawn, being unaware of the crush, smiled and tipped his hat.

"Why yes miss, I am. You are the…Diva's champion, right?"

"Oui, I am. Vous are very observant." Maryse purred. She began to get closer and closer to Shawn, making him slightly uncomfortable.

"Oh, well, you must be very proud."

"Oh, but I am, I am."

"Um…is your match soon as well?"

"Mmm hmm. But, um, Monsiour Michaels, may I ask vous for a favor?"

"Why sure miss, what?"

"May I 'ave a hug for good luck?" She asked shyly, but not too shyly.

Shawn gulped, and slowly opened his arms, inviting Maryse inside. She squealed with delight, and, as the internet fans would say, glomped him. The crushing hug was making it difficult for Shawn to breath.

"Oh Shawn, I am, how you say, in love with vous! Let us run away together, yes?" Maryse took the liberty during the hug to play with Shawn's ponytail.

"What?! No, no miss! I'm married! I couldn't run away with you! Why, what would Rebecca say?"

A thought bubble rose above his head, imagining Rebecca Michaels with a rolling pin.

"One lump or two?" The imaginary Mrs. Michaels said, as the thought bubble popped.

"Oh. Well anyway, thanks, but no thanks miss. Besides, I have a match to prepare for, so, if you'll excuse me…"

But Maryse would not let go, for she began to kiss Shawn repeatedly on the cheek. Shawn pried her off of him, and he began to run. Maryse began to run after him.

"Come back, my muffin of desire! Your coffee of amore is missing you!"

Shawn and Maryse ran all over the arena, with Shawn making short cuts, long cuts, and even sneaking through the crowd.

"Excuse me, pardon me. God bless you. Excuse me."

"Hey it's Shawn Michaels!" A fan screamed.

"HBK! HBK!" Another fan screamed.

Shawn ran for cover in the locker room, and hid under a chair.

"Shawn? What are you doing?" Batista asked.

"Shhh! I'm hiding from the French girl." Shawn said in a whisper.

"What, Maryse? Why?" The muscled up superstar asked.

"She's crazy! She wants to marry me and junk! And I've told her time and time again that I'm married, but she says it doesn't matter and keeps swooning and describing "Amore" or something like that."

Batista chuckled.

"Really? You're hiding from a girl? The almighty "Mr. Wrestlemania" is scared of a girl! Oh that's too much!" Batista laughed uproariously.

Shawn frowned.

"This isn't funny Dave!"

"Hey Maryse! He's in here!" Batista yelled to the hallway.

"I am coming with, how you say, bells on my toes, yes?" Maryse answered.

"Thanks a lot, jerk!" Shawn yelled as he ran out of the locker room.

"Any time pal!" Batista happily answered back.

Shawn finally found a great hiding place. Simple, but great. The broom closet. He pressed his ear against the door, and listened to the outside. He heard high heel boots clacking on the floor dangerously close to the door.

"Strange. I could 'ave sworn he ran off this way. Oh well. I'll just keep looking, yes?" He heard her walk off, humming his theme song. He breathed a sigh of relief.

"Oh thank heavens. I thought she'd never leave."

He slunk down, wondering what to do next. Absentmindedly, he fiddled with his pocket. His cell phone. Of course! He would call Hunter. He pushed 2 on speed dial, and the phone began to ring. Not surprisingly, after the voice told him to "please enjoy the music while your party is reached", Motorhead began to sing "The Ace of Spades".

"And he says I'm the nerd."

"Hello?"

"Hunter! It's me, Shawn!"

"Shawn? Where are you?"

"I'm in a broom closet, but that's not…"

"Why are you in a broom closet?"

"Never mind! Look, can you do me a big favor?"

"Sure buddy. What?"

"Look, long story short, the blonde French girl is stalking me."

"Who? Maryse?"

"Yes!"

"Why would Maryse be stalking you?"

"I don't know! She's in love with me, or something!"

"Oh I think you're exaggerating."

"I am not! I still have the pungent odor of her perfume all over me!"

"Well, did you lead her on?"

"What? NO!"

"That sounds like the old Shawn Michaels to me."

"I did no such thing!"

"You flirted with her, didn't you?"

"Since when does tipping a hat to a lady considered flirting nowadays?"

"Shawn and Maryse sitting in a tree, K I S S…"

"Shut your trap! Look, will you help me or not? My match is coming up soon."

"OK OK. Um, let's see. Did you tell her no?"

"Yes."

"Did you explain your situation?"

"Yes."

"Did you…punch her?"

"Hunter!"

"Just a suggestion."

"Look, could you just distract her long enough so that I can head toward the ring?"

"Sure. But, what should I say?"

"Anything, but quickly!"

"I think I got an idea. I'll text you when she's distracted, OK?"

"Thanks man. I owe you one."

"Hey Maryse!"

"Oh! Bonjoir Monsiour Hunter. Av you seen your friend, the cute and sexy Shawn Michaels?"

"Um…not recently. But hey, I should tell you something."

"Oh?"

"Yes, you're makeup is smudged, and you have split ends like no one's business."

"What? Zis is ridiculous! I am perfect in every way!"

"Well, that's not what Shawn told me."

"What? Shawn told you zis?!" Maryse picked up a mirror and looked at herself.

"Hmmm…time for ze makeover!" She proclaimed as she stormed off to the makeup room. Hunter laughed to himself.

"That ought to keep her busy for a while." He took out his phone and texted Shawn.

"OK Bud. Saf N Sund."

"Thanx. TTYL."

Shawn closed his phone and exited the broom closet. His match with the Big Show was next, and he knew that it wasn't going to be easy. This perfect day now seemed to have giant gaping holes in it.

"Weeeeeeeelllllll it's the Big Show!" The opening line for Big Show's theme blasted throughout the arena. The miserable giant lumbered down to the ring, amidst the catcalls and boos. He climbed over the top rope and intimidated Lillian Garcia. In his head, he licked his chops, waiting for the sacrifice of Shawn Michaels to him.

"Oh! Oh! Shawn! I think I'm cute…" Shawn's music came blasting throughout the arena, much to the delight of the sold out crowd. Prancing down the ramp, he high fived many fans, said a prayer on his knees while his pyro went off, and entered the ring. He stood up in one corner, and raised his arms in an "X" formation. But doing so, in his horror, he saw Maryse strut down to the ring, wearing a different leather outfit, her blonde hair in thick curls, and wearing a tight, tight HBK shirt.

"Heaven help me." Shawn said to himself, as the bell rang.

Big Show dominated most of the match, tossing Shawn around like a rag doll. He even tossed him outside at Maryse's feet. Concerned, she knelt down next to him, and attempted mouth to mouth resuscitation. Shawn sprung right up, and in a moment of stupidity, fed himself back to the huge wolf in the ring. The match continued, and it looked like the end when Show got Shawn in a chokeslam. Shawn kicked him down south, sweet chin musiced him, and pined him.

"Viva le Shawn!" Maryse cheered from the outside as Shawn's hand was raised in victory. At least the worst was over. How wrong he was.

Maryse climbed into the ring, and cornered HBK in the corner.

"Kiss me, moi amore." She said seductively.

Shawn was sweating after the match, and was even sweating more now.

"Please Maryse, I can't."

"Of course vous can."

"No, please…"

Too late. She locked him in a game of tonsil hockey, in front of a stunned sellout crowd. He pushed her away, and sprinted up the ramp. She smirked, and in a nonchalant pace, strutted up the ramp, in pursuit of her not-so-willing prize.

It was certain. This perfect day sucks.

"….[panting]…oh my goodness. What else could go wrong?"

"Good match Kid!" CM Punk exclaimed, hitting HBK on the back.

"Thanks Punk." HBK said.

"And I have to say, what you did to Vince's office, was hilarious!"

"What do you mean?"

"Oh, well the spray paint on the walls, the bag of dog crap on fire, which he put out mind you, and don't even get me started on his dry cleaning!" CM Punk laughed.

"What? But I didn't…"

"MICHAELS! Where is that degenerate?! I'll tan his hide!"

"But I didn't!" Shawn repeated.

"It looks like it's time for you to face the music kiddo!" Punk exclaimed, making a hasty retreat.

"But…but…"

"THERE YOU ARE!" Vince screamed, stomping down the hallway.

"Oh crap."

"COMMERE YOU TROUBLE MAKER!"

Shawn started running, and Vince pursued. Shawn ran down the hallway, but immediately put on the brakes when Maryse appeared on the other end.

"We will, how you say, make sweet music together, no?"

"Oh CRAP!"

Shawn turned and ran from whence he came. He put on the brakes again, when he saw Vince.

"I'M GOING TO MAKE YOUR LIFE A LIVING HELL!" Vince bellowed.

"OH CRAP!"

Shawn was trapped, with a furious boss coming down one way, while a love-struck diva came the other. Desperate, Shawn looked at the door behind him, looking for a chance to escape.

"Women's Locker Room."

"CRAP CRAP CRAP!" He yelled at himself, while covering his eyes and ducking in.

"What the?" One diva screamed.

"Hey, it's Shawn Michaels!" Mickey James screamed.

"He's so dreamy!" Kelly Kelly swooned.

"Like, he's really cute, and junk!" Maria said.

Shawn ran past his female admirers.

"Sorry ladies. No time to talk." He said whilst his eyes closed shut.

He rushed towards their exit, but Melina blocked his exit.

"Where do you think you're going, hot stuff?" She asked.

"Uuuuhhhhh…..look! Victoria's Secret is having a 50% off sale!"

"REALLY?!"

Melina looked towards the direction that Shawn was pointing, giving Shawn his escape, which he gladly took.

SLAM! LOCK!

"Wheeshoo. That was close." Shawn said to himself. He grabbed a towel, and wiped off his face.

"Nothing left to do, but to shower up, get dressed, and head to the airport." He said to himself. He went into his bag, and picked up his cell phone. Several text messages were listed, as one said "LOL. DX 4 LIFE." Was from Hunter. Another said "OMG! I KLL U!" From Vince. Another said "OMG! MRRY ME NOW!" From Maryse no doubt.

Shawn groaned as he put the phone down, and took out a clean pair of jeans, a white wife beater shirt, and his cowboy boots. He stripped from his wrestling gear, and stepped into the shower. "At least, the worst is over." He thought to himself as he lathered his hair with shampoo.

Wrongo.

He stepped out of the shower, but was startled to see Triple H standing there.

"HUNTER! You scared me! What are you doing here?" Shawn asked surprised.

"Get dressed. We need to get out of here." Hunter said.

"Why? What happened?.....and while we're at it, what did you do?!"

Triple H smiled evilly.

"The prank of all pranks."

"Oh really? And what pray-tell is that?" Shawn asked, while he slipped on his jeans.

"Well, first, I went on EBay, and purchased the biggest balloon I could find. Then, when it got here, I filled it up with lots of water. Then, I tied it up above Vince's desk, and when he sat down…SPASH! Water, water everywhere! But that's not the best part! Vince grumpily stood up and began using colorful language that would make you blush, and stormed out of his office, where another giant water balloon splashed on him. And to top it all off, when he ordered some food, I made sure that he got the liver sandwich instead of the turkey on rye because he's allergic to liver! Oh man, he is so mad right now!"

Shawn stared at his best friend in disbelief.

"Hunter, he is going to kill us! Do you know of his resources?! DO YOU?!" Shawn screamed, taking Hunter aback.

"Whoa there buddy, let's take a deep breath here." Hunter suggested.

"I CAN'T! I'M #1 ON VINCE'S HIT LIST, A CRAZY BLONDE FRENCH GIRL WANTS TO MARRY ME, AND TO TOP IT ALL OFF….!!!!!" Shawn stopped, too embarrassed to go on.

"What is it Shawn?" Hunter asked.

"My jeans are too tight." Shawn said in a huff.

Hunter groaned.

"Oh, I thought it was something important. Let's go before the heat gets here." Triple H said.

"The police?!" Shawn asked worried.

"No, Vince's usual cronies." Triple H shrugged.

Shawn got finished dressing himself, and he and Hunter exited the locker room, towards the exit.

"Wait, I forgot my hat." Shawn said, as he headed back to the locker room. When he got there, his cowboy hat was gone.

"What the…I remember putting it here, but…"

"Like, Bonjoir mon amore." Said a seductive voice behind him.

Shawn shuddered, and turned around. Yep, it was Maryse, wearing his hat, leaning against the door, and locked it.

"Oh, uh…hi Maryse! Lovely day, is it not?"

"Vous ran away when I gave you a celebratory kiss for you victory, no?" She pouted.

"Oh, well I'm sorry. It was a nice gesture, but a handshake would've sufficed." Shawn grinned, trying to get her off the scent.

She smiled, and continued to slither towards Shawn in a seductive manner.

"Oh Shawn, we will have a lovely life together. We will prance to the ring together, dance together, have perfect, beautiful blonde children, and, may I say, even get married, no?" She stated as she rubbed her hand on Shawn's scruffy cheek.

"Well, like I stated before, I am already married. Though I appreciate the offer, I still have to decline."

She smiled again, taking Shawn's hands into hers.

"But I am Maryse, ze #1 diva in zis whole company. And I always get what I want. And vous, is what I want."

She fired her lips towards his, but he quickly turned his head, making her kiss him on the cheek.

"Hey, would you look at the time? I really should get going!" He moved out of the way, making Maryse tumble ungracefully to the ground. Shawn put his hat on his head, and was unlocking the door.

"Fine! Go ahead and go! There are others! There will…always be others. I just thought that you were different….I…." And with that, Maryse started to cry softly.

Shawn's mind was scolding him, and his heart was going out to this beautiful young lady. He turned around, and saw her sitting on the floor, crying into her hands. Shawn bit his lip, locked the door again, and headed over to her.

"Hey now, come on. Please don't cry."

She looked up at him, with her mascara starting to smear.

"Vous don't love me. Why should you? Vous have a beautiful wife, and two children. And what do I have? Nothing. Absolutely nothing. I am so alone." She stated, before crying into her hands again.

Shawn sat down next to her, and put his arm around her.

"Please don't cry. I can't stand to see a beautiful girl cry." Shawn said as he pulled a handkerchief from his back pocket. "Come on now, blow." She blew into his handkerchief, took it, and wiped her eyes. "Shhh…it's OK. It's alright." Shawn soothed her, as he gently rubbed her silky hair with his hand and pulled her closer with his arm. She calmed down and sniffled. Being a dad of two really does help.

"I'm awful sorry that I made you sad." Shawn said sincerely. "I mean it. I really truly do."

She looked up at him, seeing the truth from his sky blue eyes. She rested her head on his shoulder.

"Vous really are quite the charmer." She said to him.

Shawn smiled.

"Yeah, but from years of practice." He said as he pulled her closer.

"Why are you so lonely, Maryse? Isn't there at least a thousand guys chasing after you? It is apparent that you are nothing like the character you play on TV."

"Oui. I play the cocky, smug girl on the TV. But in real life, I am shy, insecure, and not very sociable. And…may I say something to you Shawn?"

"Of course."

"I have always been your biggest fan. I have always had a big crush on you."

Shawn smiled.

"You ain't the first honey. And you won't be the last, let me tell you."

She giggled at that remark.

"But thank you, that was sweet, and you're sweet." Shawn said.

"Merci Shawn." She snuggled her head on Shawn's shoulder. "Are vous comfortable?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." Shawn said.

"I could stay like this forever." Maryse said.

"Now you couldn't do that. We'd both miss Raw next week." Shawn joked.

"Shawn, may I ask something else to you?" Maryse asked.

"Sure."

"Would it be OK if I still loved you, always?" Maryse asked.

Shawn looked at his #1 fan's deep brown eyes.

"Why, it'd be just fine, little lady." Shawn said as he tipped his hat.

"Oh Shawn." Maryse said, as she kissed him gently on the cheek. Shawn smiled back at his new friend and #1 fan.

Well, maybe this perfect day isn't so bad after all.

"Is everything alright Shawn? You were in there for an awfully long time." Triple H asked.

Shawn smiled.

"Just tying up some loose ends."

He looked over at Maryse, and winked at her. She blushed and winked back.

"DX! IMMA GONNA KILL YOU!!" Bellowed a familiar voice.

"Oh great. Grandpa is peeved." Triple H said sarcastically.

"Hunter, be nice to Grandpa." Shawn joked.

Vince Mcmahon, backed by Mark Henry and the Big Show, stood in front of the exit.

"You two delinquents are going to pay for what you did to me all evening!" Vince bellowed. "Get them! Destroy them!" He demanded Henry and Show. They lumbered over towards DX.

"Alright! Something to punch!" Triple H said whilst rubbing his hands.

DX and the monsters began to fight each other, and the monsters eventually got the upper hand. Shawn and Hunter hit the floor unceremoniously.

"Now then DX, what do you say to that?" Vince asked.

Just then, Vince screamed in pain, grabbed his groin, and fell to his knees. Behind him, was Shawn's and Triple H's friend and mentor, Ric Flair.

"And that's why I am the dirtiest player in the game! Whoooooo!"

Show and Henry lumbered over to Flair, who produced a lead pipe.

"Bring it on boys! The Nature Boy wants to play! Whoooo!"

He clunked them with the pipe, making them stagger. Shawn and Hunter got back up, and planted them with two stiff punches, knocking over the giants.

"Oh my…thanks Ric." Shawn said, regaining his bearings.

"Yeah, thanks Ric. What are you doing here?" Hunter asked.

Ric Flair smiled.

"Doing what I do best: stylin' and profilin'. Besides, I wanted to visit two of my favorite guys in the business."

Shawn smiled, and hugged Flair.

Hunter also smiled, and joined in on the hug.

"Come on boys, let's go celebrate."

"Celebrate what?" Shawn asked.

"Nothing in particular. Just for the hell of it." Ric said with a smile.

"The best reason of all." Triple H said.

The three started to walk off, until a voice stopped them.

"You three will pay for this…with your blood!" Vince bellowed.

Shawn turned around, as well as Hunter and Flair.

"Hey Vince, if you're not down with us…."

"….then we just got two words for ya…" Triple H continued.

They both pointed at Flair, who proceeded to point at his crotch.

"Suck it." Ric said with relish.

The three turned around once more, walking away, letting Vince fume in his anger and shame.

In passing, they passed Maryse, going the opposite direction.

"Hey Maryse, you want to hang out with us?" Shawn asked.

Maryse turned around.

"Really? With vous?"

Shawn smiled.

"Really. With moi."

She smiled as well.

"Thank you. I'd like that."

And with that, the four headed out to celebrate nothing in particular.

And maybe it wasn't the perfect day,

but this was darn close.

THE END.


End file.
